


Imagination

by Carousal



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Imagination

"อา..."

เสียงครางแผ่ว ดังลอดจากริมฝีปากระเรื่อที่ถูกขบจนช้ำ แข่งกับเสียงร่างกายที่ประสานกันเป็นจังหวะกระแทกกระทั้น แสงไฟสลัวสีส้มจากแหล่งกำเนิดดวงจิ๋วไกลออกไปนั่น ส่องให้เห็นหยาดเหงื่อเล็ก ๆ พราวอยู่บนใบหน้าคมคายของชายหนุ่มที่ทอดกายระทดระทวยอยู่ภายใต้ร่างของผม...ใบหน้าอันเจือด้วยริ้วรอยที่ยากจะชี้ชัดลงไปว่า ถูกครอบครองด้วยความทุกข์ทรมานหรือความหฤหรรษ์อันเปี่ยมล้นกันแน่

ดวงตาสีเขียวอมฟ้า อันจะปรากฏเป็นประกายสีทองยามต้องแสงไฟสลัวที่แสนน่าหลงใหลคู่นั้นปิดสนิทจนเกือบเป็นข่ม... เปิดโอกาสให้รับรู้ได้เพียงการเคลื่อนไหวที่ถูกซุกซ่อนอยู่ภายใต้เปลือกตา... ความรุนแรง...จังหวะที่กระชั้นขึ้นตามครรลองเพลงรักที่เราสองคนร่วมบรรเลง เร่งอุณหภูมิจนเกือบถึงองศาที่ทุกอย่างรอบกายสามารถมอดไหม้ ...ร่างกายอันอ่อนโอนต่อสัมผัสเมื่อครู่เปลี่ยนแปลงอาการตอบสนอง... เสียงครางแผ่วเบาเปลี่ยนเป็นกระเส่า...เร่งเร้าอารมณ์ของผู้ฟัง...ดิ้นรน... มือกวาดควานหาสิ่งยืดเหนี่ยวก่อนจะจบลงที่ผ้าปูเตียงที่ถูกขยุ้มจนแทบฉีกขาดเป็นชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อย... จังหวะของลมหายใจ และการเคลื่อนไหวของแผ่นอกเป็นจังหวะสอดคล้องกันราวกับดนตรีที่กำลังบรรเลง... ท่อนขาที่เกี่ยวกระหวัดรัดร่างกายของผมกระชับเรี่ยวแรงยิ่งขึ้น พร้อมกับร่วมเคลื่อนไหวไปกับลีลาที่เราสองคนคุ้นเคยมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วน

"อา...แรงอีก...Bret..." เขาครวญครางเสียงพร่าแทบไม่เป็นภาษา

ผมตอบสนองความต้องการของเขาแทบจะทันทีที่สิ้นเสียงสั่ง...ร่างกายที่อยู่ภายใต้บิดเร่า...ดิ้นรน... เร่งร้อนที่จะไปให้ถึงปรารถนา... จนผมต้องผละจากการช่วยปลุกเร้าอารมณ์ของเขาอีกทางหนึ่งเพื่อยืดเวลาแห่งความสุขนี้ออกไป...มือข้างที่เพิ่งว่าง ถูกวางลงบนเตียงที่ยับย่น ช่วยอีกข้างพยุงรับน้ำหนักร่างกายผมที่คร่อมอยู่เหนือร่างเขามาเป็นเวลานานจนเมื่อยล้า... มันช่วยทำให้ผมควบคุมจังหวะการเคลื่อนไหวได้ถนัดยิ่งขึ้น...เพียงชั่วอึดใจเดียว... เขาก็ลืมเลือนความขุ่นข้องจากสัมผัสที่หายไป และเพลิดเพลินไปกับสัมผัสจากอีกฟากฝั่งที่ผมมอบให้... จังหวะ...ความรุนแรง...และส่วนเสี้ยวของร่างกายอันเร้นลับ...ผมรู้จักเขาดีจนเกินพอ...

"...Bret..."

ชั่วแวบหนึ่งที่ผมอยากจะส่งเสียงตอบคำเรียกขานนามอันผะแผ่วเจือรอยสะอื้นนั้น...แต่โชคดีที่กลืนมันลงไปทันเวลา... ผมรู้...เขาไม่ต้องการได้ยินเสียงของผมในเวลาเช่นนี้...มากพอ ๆ กับที่ไม่ต้องการจูบจากริมฝีปากกร้านระคายของผม...ไม่ต้องการอ้อมกอดของผม...มันเป็นกฏเกณฑ์ที่แทบจะเรียกได้ว่า อนันตริยกรรมในการร่วมรักระหว่างเรา...ผมค้ำร่างกายอยู่เหนือร่างของเขา...หยาดเหงื่อจากปลายผมสีเข้มหยดลงบนใบหน้าที่อยู่ข้างใต้... ความปรารถนาที่จะหลอมรวมเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับเขารุนแรงขึ้นทุกขณะ... ปรารถนาที่จะสอดแทรกปลายนิ้ว ประสานเข้ากับปลายนิ้วของเขา เกาะเกี่ยวกันและกัน...อยากสอดแทรกปลายลิ้นดูดดื่มความหวานจากริมฝีปากตรงหน้า... อยากแทรกทุกอณูของร่างกายไม่ให้เหลือช่องว่างแม้เพียงเศษเสี้ยวธุลี

ปลายนิ้วถูกลากไปตามโครงใบหน้าคมที่อยู่ข้างใต้...นั่นเป็นอย่างมากที่สุดที่ผมกล้ากระทำ... ก่อนจะเลื่อนขึ้นสัมผัสความอ่อนนุ่มของเส้นผมสีทองยาวยุ่งเหยิง ที่กระจายเคลียอยู่กับผ้าปูที่นอนยับย่น ความชื้นของเหงื่อจากความรุ่มร้อนซ่านซึมสู่ปลายนิ้วของผม...แว่บหนึ่ง... ที่เขาเอี้ยวใบหน้ามาจรดริมฝีปากกับปลายนิ้วของผมอย่างรักใคร่...

หัวใจของผมกระตุก

การเคลื่อนไหวของกล้ามเนื้อในร่างกายของเขากระตุ้นเตือนผม...ถี่กระชั้น...เสียงครางหวานลอดจากรืมฝีปากระงมขึ้น... ผมโน้มร่างลงให้มือคู่นั้นไขว่คว้าต้นคอ รั้งลงไปแนบกาย...ผมโอบกอดเขาด้วยความกระหายอย่างทึ่สุด...พายุโหมกระหน่ำอยู่ระหว่างเรา... ความอบอุ่นของอ้อมกอดที่รัดแน่นขึ้น...เสียงหวานที่แว่วอยู่ข้างหู...ลมหายใจอุ่น ๆ ที่เป่ารินรดซอกคอที่เขาซุกใบหน้าลงซบ... เร้าอารมณ์ยิ่งกว่าช่วงเวลาใด ๆ ...แสงสว่างปรากฏอยู่ลิบ ๆ ...ไกลออกไป...ทว่าแค่เอื้อมคว้า

"Bret...ผม...รักคุณ..."

ผมผลักร่างของเขาออกจากอ้อมกอด กดลงกับพื้นเตียงจนร่างกายแทบจะจมหายไป...ดวงตาคู่นั้นเผยอลืม... ประกายแห่งความพิศวงฉาบอยู่บนสีทองของเรตินายามแสงไฟสาดส่อง...ก่อนที่จะถูกบดบังด้วยเงาสลัวจากใบหน้าของผมที่โน้มลงไปหา... แนบใบหน้าสัมผัสใบหน้า...ริมฝีปากแนบริมฝีปาก...ปลายลิ้นชอนไชเข้าเกี่ยวกระหวัด ควานหาอาการตอบสนองที่ยุติลงด้วยความไม่คาดฝัน... ยากจะบอกได้ว่า ร่างกายปฏิเสธแรงยับยั้งและคำสั่งจากสมอง หรือว่ามันดำเนินไปตามจิตใต้สำนึกอันรุมเร้าอยู่ทุกห้วงวินาที... ผมกดสะโพกลงอย่างรุนแรง...พายุอารมณ์ที่พัดกระพือหมุนวน...รวดเร็ว ...สงบนิ่งในวินาทีเดียวกันนั้น...แสงสว่างอันเจิดจ้า...ความสุขอันท่วมท้นไหลบ่า...แผ่ซ่านแทรกซึมสู่ทุกอณูของร่างกาย... วินาทีนั้น...ผมหลับตาลง...จินตนาการถึงรอยยิ้มอันอ่อนหวานและเปี่ยมล้นด้วยความรักของชายหนุ่มในอ้อมกอด ชัดเจนยิ่งกว่าภาพสะท้อนในกระจกมากมาย

"ผมรักคุณ...Shawn..."

\-----------------------------

แสงไฟสว่าง ถูกบดบังด้วยเงาจากเส้นผมสีทองสลวยที่โน้มลง ทาบบนมือของผมที่กำลังลากไปบนร่างกายชื้นเหงื่อที่ยังคงระเรื่อด้วยสีเลือดซ่าน และไหวตามแรงหอบหายใจเหน็ดเหนื่อยจากเกมรักเมื่อครู่ พร้อมกับผืนผ้าชุบน้ำสำหรับทำความสะอาดนั้น...ทำให้ผมไม่กล้าที่จะเงยหน้าขึ้นแม้เพียงชั่วอึดใจ... ผมรู้ว่าดวงตาสีเขียวอมฟ้าคู่นั้นกำลังมองดูผม ...การเคลื่อนไหว...อากัปกิริยา...และหยั่งความรู้สึก... ผมทำเป็นง่วนอยู่กับงานตรงหน้า...จับท่อนขาที่เปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยคราบไคลจากการร่วมรักของเราแยกออก ก่อนจะลูบไล้สัมผัสทำความสะอาดอย่างทะนุถนอม

ปราศจากการสนองตอบใด ๆ จากห้วงอารมณ์ของเขา...แม้แต่น้อยนิด

ท่อนขาคู่นั้นแยกออกอย่างให้ความร่วมมือ เมื่อผ้าผืนนั้นเลื่อนลึกขึ้น

"รู้อะไรมั้ย...Diesel"

...ผมก้มหน้าก้มตาอยู่กับงานอย่างพยายามเก็บซ่อนความรู้สึก...

ร่างกายสูงใหญ่ของผมทรุดคุกเข่าลงเบื้องหน้าเคาท์เตอร์อ่างล้างหน้า ตรงที่ผมอุ้มร่างอันอ่อนระโหยของเขามาวางไว้เมื่อครู่ ผืนผ้าลากไปตามเรียวขาทีละข้างอย่างช้า ๆ ละเอียดลออทุกซอกทุกมุม

"เสียงของนายไม่เหมือนเสียงของ Bret"

ผมก้มหน้าลงกับปลายเท้าของเขาที่กำลังเช็ดอยู่อย่างเงียบงันปราศจากคำพูด...เพราะนั่นไม่ใช่ประโยคคำถามที่ต้องการคำตอบ...

ผมไม่มีสิทธิออกเสียงใด ๆ โดยปราศจากคำสั่ง

"จูบของนาย ก็ไม่เหมือนจูบของ Bret"

ท่อนขาขาวนั้นยกขึ้นผละหนีจากมือผม ก่อนที่ผมจะทันได้เช็ดซ้ำอีกครั้งอย่างทุกที...นั่นทำให้ผมต้องยืดตัวขึ้นเบื้องหน้าเขา เงยหน้าขึ้นเผชิญหน้ากับดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวคู่นั้น

แรงอารมณ์ที่ครอบคลุมความคมคายแห่งใบหน้าเมื่อครู่จางหายไปหมดสิ้น ไม่เหลือแม้แต่เค้าโครงแห่งจินตนาการให้ประทับภาพยามนั้นจารึกลงไว้ในใจ... นอกจากรอยระเรื่อบนริมฝีปาก...ที่ก็เลือนลางจนแทบไม่สามารถมองเห็น

...ร่างกายอันปราศจากรอยประทับความเป็นเจ้าของ...

ผมทำได้เพียงพยายามรักษาสีหน้าให้สงบนิ่ง...แม้จะเจ็บปวดจากประโยคต่อไปที่สามารถคาดเดาได้โดยไม่ต้องอาศัยจินตนาการ...

"จูบจากริมฝีปากของนาย กับคำบอกรักจากเสียงของนาย กระชากอารมณ์ของชั้น...อย่าให้มีครั้งที่สองอีก...จำไว้ Diesel"

ประกายเย็นชาจากแววตาและสีหน้าที่ทอดมองมา ตอกย้ำให้ผมรับรู้ว่าจินตนาการอันเพริศแพร้วยามทะยานสู่ห้วงหฤหรรษ์นั้นไม่มีวันเป็นจริง

Fin


End file.
